Secrets
by LilyLuna232
Summary: They said they were best friends. They said they would tell each other everything. But the one thing they never said was "I love you". LilyLuna/Lysander
1. Prologue

So, I have decided to turn Forever into a Multi Chapter Fanfiction. I'm not sure how many chapters it is going to be, but I do know that Lysander/Lily is my new favorite pairing. But, I do need some OCs so if you would like to contribute, please leave a review listing the following things:

Name

Age

House

Personality

Description

Anything Else

Do you want this character to be friends with any particular characters?

Thanks!

I will chose my favorites out of all the characters, (probably the top 5-7) to be in the story, so if you really want to be in this story, make your character AHH- mazing!

* * *

><p>And now for the main characters! This is just basic, and I will be adding more to their personality later on. And I am only going to do these description thingys for the main characters, FYI.<p>

Name: Lily Luna Potter

Age: 15 fifth year

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Very nice and outgoing, but she tends to speak before she thinks. She hates always being associated with the last name 'Potter'. She feels like she is being judged on who she is before people really know her. Her best friend is Lysander Scamander.

Description: She has bright red hair that goes about a quarter way down her back. Green eyes. People always tell her she looks so much like her mother.

Name: Lysander Scamander

Age: 16 6th year

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Very outgoing most of the time, but sometimes has an attitude. He has never really liked his brother, they are always fighting, especially ever since Lorcan was sorted into Slytherin. His best friend is Lily, they have been best friends since birth (practically). He can be spacy at times, but not as bad as his mother is (not saying anything against Luna, I think she's amazing).

Description: Messy, somewhat long blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is really tall for his age, at 6'3" at 16 years old.

Name: Lorcan Scamander

Age: 16 fifth year

House Slytherin

Personality: is more like his mother, but he uses his knowledge for power. He is very cunning and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He and his brother used to get along, but over the years, they have drifted apart. He hates being judged for being a Slytherin, but he eventually gets used to it and accepts it.

Description: He looks almost exactly like his brother, except for the face that he is about half a foot shorter than him.

Name: Dominique Weasley:

Age: 15 ( I know she is older than this really, but I can change the ages if I want too!) fifth year

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Always seeking attention from everyone, especially boys. She is very close friends with Lily, but not as close as Lily is to Lysander. She will do anything to get attention from people, even if it means betraying her friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hey guys! So i finally got this chapter done. It was really super hard to write. It is also kind of sad, but i promise the whole story won't be really sad. So I hope you enjoy! Please Review, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The day I first met Lysander will forever be stuck in my head. And oh, how it wish it wouldn't...

I have to admit, when I first met him, and his twin, Lorcan, I didn't want anything to do with either of them. They were taking away the one day a year where everyone was focused on me. I know I sound conceited, but hey, I was six. My birthday was supposed to be a day when people celebrated the day _I_ was born. It is not meant to be spent with two boys I have never once in my life met before.

My mum and Mrs. Scamander thought it would be a _lovely _idea for the three of us to all have one big birthday party, since our birthday's are all so close together, mine being the 28th of August, Lysander's being the 31st, and Lorcan's being the 1st of September.

I was outside, in the garden that Rose and I had made a few months ago. It was completely filled with roses and lilies, since those were our favorite flowers. There was a little bench in the center of it that our daddy's had got for us. They said it "completed" the space. It really was a lovely bench, made out of the finest wood, and carved in swirls for the back and arm rests. I loved that bench and often spent my time out there listening to my mother either read, or watch her tend to the garden.

But this time, I didn't want my mother to be out here, or anyone for that matter. I just needed to be alone at the moment. I was so angry that for my sixth birthday, I would have to share it with some boys that were probably filled with cooties. It disgusted me to thing about it.

So that is why I was sitting out on the bench, hoping that nobody would come looking for me.

"Lily? Lily? Where are you?" my brother, James called, poking his head out from the back door, looking around. He spotted me and walked over to sit on the bench beside me. "What are you doing out here, all alone?" he asked, "the guests are starting to arrive."

"I don't want to go inside!" I said, scooting as far away from my brother as possible.

"Look, I know you don't like sharing your birthday, but this is going to be a lot of fun! Dad said that the Longbottom's are even going to be here."

I looked over at him, checking to see if he was telling the truth. It would be really cool if I got to meet the Longbottoms again. I had only met them once, since they lived in France over the summers, and in Hogsmeade during the school year. Instead of sounding interested, I said, "So?"

"_So_, Neville said that he would take you and Lysander and Lorcan, all to Hogsmeade as your birthday present."

"Really?" I asked, forgetting about pretending not to be interested.

"Really. Plus you don't want to miss all the presents!"

"Fine, I'll come in. But only for the presents," I stated, standing up. James and I walked back into the house, which was now nearly full of people, mostly family, but there were a few people I didn't recognize.

"Lily! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" I heard my mother call. "There's some people that would like to meet you!" She ran over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to unfamiliar people, and away from my brother. "Lily, this is Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, and their daughter, Venus. She is Albus and Rose's age." I smiled at the Longbottoms and they smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Lily," Mr. Longbottom said, shaking my hand, "It's hard to believe that we are just meeting now."

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said excitedly. Might as well get on the good side if he is taking me to Hogsmeade.

"And this is Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, and their sons, Lysander and Lorcan. It's the boys birthday as well," my mom continued.

"Lovely to meet you," Mrs. Scamander said, giving me a hug. It was as if she had known me for years instead of a few seconds. When she pulled back, she smiled at me, and I smiled as best as I could, but it was quite hard, seeing as her two sons were the two I have to share my birthday with.

"Lily? Why don't you take Lysander, Lorcan, and Venus outside? Albus is going to get all the others," my mommy asked.

"Okay. Come on guys," I said, walking back towards the back door. The three of them followed me outside, where many of my cousins/siblings were already playing.

There is a large field in our back yard that my daddy and mummy turned into a Quidditch pitch a few years ago. It was the size of the pitch at Hogwarts, according to my daddy. James, Albus, and I always played out here, racing around on the little brooms our parents had got us for Christmas.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. "This is Lysander and Lorcan. They're Luna and Rolf's kids. And this is Venus, Mr and Mrs. Longbottom's daughter." I introduced them. "Guys," I continued, now talking to Venus, Lysander and Lorcan, these people are James, Albus, Rose Roxy, Victoire, Teddy, Louis, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Hugo."

"Nice to meet you all," Venus said. Lysander and Lorcan just smiled and waved.

After introductions were finished, we decided to play a game of hide and go seek. Teddy and Victoire, being the oldest, declared that they would both be it. So the rest of us went off to go hide in the forest behind the Quidditch Pitch. Having been playing hide and go seek in this forest about a million times before, I knew a place where I would never be found. Every time I hid there, whoever was it would eventually had to just tell me that the game was over and that I had won.

This spot was inside a hollow tree. You would think that someone would find me there really easily, but the entrance is covered by grass and leaves and twigs. Anyone passing by would never think that there was a little girl hiding in that tree. The tree wasn't to far into the forest, but still quite a ways. I ran around with everyone else until they had all found a spot to hide before going to my spot. I didn't want anyone finding out about it.

When I thought that everyone was hiding, I walked over to my tree, cleared out the branches and went inside, being careful to cover up the entrance once I was inside. I was just sitting down, when I realized I wasn't alone.

At first, I thought it was an animal, and it was all I could do not to scream. But, as it turns out, it was Lysander. "How did you find this place?" I demanded.

"Easy. The leaves and grass kind of made a little pathway into here. But I made sure to cover it all up after I got in here. The real question is, how did you find this place?"

"I go here every time we play hide and go seek. No one has ever found me." I replied, trying to move so that we weren't practically on top of each other.

"Well that's great, but I found this place first, so you get to go find somewhere else to hide." Lysander stated.

"No way. I found this place over a year ago. If anyone is leaving, it is you."

"But I got here first!"

"You know what? Why don't we both just stay here? No one is ever going to find us, so we can be the two winners!" I decided.

"Fine."

"So, it's your birthday as well, am I right?" I asked a few minutes later. In between comments, we had to stay really quiet, since Teddy and Vic were looking around near my tree, but soon they left, not even realizing they just missed two people.

"Yeah. And my brother, Lorcan's. But I was born four minutes earlier, which means I get to go to Hogwarts a year ahead of him!"

"That is so unfair for him!" I laughed, but not really caring.

"Yeah, well that's what he gets for being the younger twin, I guess."

"FOUND YOU!" I heard Teddy yell a ways away. At first I thought he was talking about us, but then I realized he was much to far away.

"We should probably be quiet, or else someone is going to find us." I decided.

"Good idea."

After that it was quiet for a good fifteen minutes. Then we heard, "Lily! Lysander! Where are you?" It was really hard not to laugh.

A few minutes later, "LILY! LYSANDER! WE GIVE UP! WE CAN'T FIND YOU!"

"Don't fall for it. Teddy tries to pull that one all the time," I warned Lysander in a whisper. He nodded his head, telling me he understood.

Teddy kept calling our names, telling us we won, and that he and Vic gave up, but not once did we fall for it.

Then, there was a long period of silence. Usually Teddy or Vic would have called out by now.

"It's safe to go now," I told Lysander. We both got up and crawled out of the hollow tree and started walking back to the Quidditch Field. Most of my cousins were over on the field, playing a game of tag or something, but Roxy, Lorcan, Dominique, Vic, and Teddy were all gathered around the small pond by the garden, laughing there heads off.

"Teddy, what is it?" I asked as I reached the five of them.

"Lily, look," he managed between laughs, pointing down at the pond. There was a little red fish, looking scarred to death. It was swimming around frantically, as if it were trying to escape the laughs, or maybe the pond itself.

"What's so funny, Teddy?'

"That there," he began, "is you cousin, Fred!"

Now I got what was so funny. I began laughing as well, but it didn't last long.

"What is so funny?" I heard my daddy laugh. Where had he come from? It was as if he had appeared out of no where.

"Uh...nothing, Harry, just a funny joke," Teddy lied quickly, his hair changing from a bright blue, to a bright red, like it always does when he lies.

"Teddy, I know that's a lie, please tell me... Oh," Daddy said, looking down at the pond. "Teddy, please tell me that isn't-"  
>"Fred?" I asked, "Well it is," Teddy looked at me like he was going to kill me.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ted, that you can't just go around transfiguring my nieces and nephews into fish all the time?" Daddy asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry, Harry," Teddy replied, not seeming to get that my daddy was just joking.

"Just change him back, it's time for dinner," was all he said, before heading back inside. Teddy did some sort of spell and Fred reappeared, looking angrier than ever.

"I am going to kill you, Teddy Lupin!" Fred yelled. Teddy started running away as fast as he could, Fred not to far behind.

"Come on you lot, lets go eat dinner," Vic stated, picking up her little sister.

"VIC! Put me down! I'm almost six now! I don't need you carrying me around all the time!"

It turns out, sharing my birthday wasn't that bad. It turned out to be a lot of fun. Everyone was so cheerful, and glad to see their old friends again after so many years of separation.

Now, everyone was gathered around the table in the back yard, eating food and talking about anything that came to their minds. I was sitting at the head of the table, with Lysander on one side of me, and Lorcan on the other. The food on the table was pilled so high, I didn't know how we would be able finish it all, even with a family this size.

Lysander and Lorcan had their plates filled with food, so much, in fact, that I think it would be enough to feed me for a week! "How much food to you two need?" I asked the two of them. My cousin, Roxy, looked over from her conversation to see how much food was on their plates, and nearly choked once she saw the massive amount off food. The two boys just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Isn't it just terrible how our children haven't met until today?" the twins mother asked mine.

"Luna, we tried to get the kids together so many times, but you were just so busy traveling the world that it never worked out," my mum replied, and then she wiped her face with her napkin.

"Well, now that we are all done with that, I think it would be a lovely idea to that they should spend more time together, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be. What do you think, Lily?"

"Yeah!" I replied, smiling at my mum and then the twins, "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah!" they cheered through their full mouths.

"Boys, don't talk with our mouth full. You know it's bad luck." Luna scolded them.

"Sorry," they replied, even though their mouths were still stuffed. Luna just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

A few minutes later, I noticed Luna tapping her husband on the shoulder and whisper something in his ear. He urgently stood up, grabbing his wife's hand, and went inside.

Only my mummy and daddy seemed to have notice the couple leave so suddenly. Everyone else was in such a deep conversation to notice the two leaving.

"Hey, Lysander?" I asked, "Why did your mummy and daddy just leave?"

"What?" he asked, looking up from his plate and over to where his parents used to be sitting. Then, in a complete serious tone he said, "Lorcan, I think it is happening again." his brother looked up at him, with a terrified look in his eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked, not knowing what was going on. The two of them ignored me and stood up, running into the house, after their parents.

My mother looked over to me with a look that asked if I had any idea what was going on, which I didn't, so I just shook my head.

Then she stood up and went inside, shortly followed by my daddy and Ron. Everybody seemed to have noticed the change in the atmosphere, because they had all stopped talking and were looking quite confused.

Without even thinking, I got up and ran into the house, wanting to know what was going on. Why had Lysander and Lorcan looked so scared when they realized their parents had suddenly left the table with no warning? And why had their parents left in the first place?

When I opened the door and walked into the kitchen, I wished I hadn't been so curious, and had just stayed outside like everyone else. My mummy, my daddy, Uncle Ron, Lysander, Lorcan, and Rolf were all standing around Luna's body. Wether she was alive or not was beyond me. The only thing I could really comprehend were the terrified looks on everyones faces. "What's going on?" I asked,

My mummy's eyes darted from Luna to me looking worried. "Lily, honey, Luna isn't feeling to well," something told me there was something more than that going on, and I was only six, "We need to take her to St Mungos. But you need to stay here, okay?"

"No!" I heard Lysander say shortly. "I want her to come with me. He walked over and grabbed my hand, closely followed by Lorcan grabbing my other one.

"Ginny, you go tell everyone what's going on and then bring Neville and his family to the hospital. Ron, and I are going to take Luna there right now." My mummy nodded and then headed back outside. "Rolf you take the kids," my daddy finished.

Uncle Ron and Daddy kneeled down by Luna and started lifting her up. Once they had a tight grasp on her, they disapparated with a loud _CRACK_. "Lysander, Lorcan, Lily," Rolf said, "Everything is going to be alright, do you hear me?" he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than us. "Now come here, we need to get to St Mungos."

He grabbed Lysander's hand and, since the three of us were already holding hands, disapparated to the hospital.

I had never apparated in my life before, and at that moment, I decided that I never wanted to do it again. It was the worst feeling in the world. I felt so stretched apart, and squished at the same time, if that is even possible. The spinning was the worst part though. The four of us were twirling around so quickly that I felt like I would puke up everything I just ate. Not a very good feeling if you ask me.

Finally the spinning stopped and my feet hit the solid ground. We were in the lobby of the hospital, I think. There were many people sitting in the all white waiting room, which was solemnly quiet. The only thing I could hear was someone throwing up, which turned out to be Lorcan, probably because of the apparating.

Rolf, hardly even realizing his puking son, went up to the front desk. "We are here for Luna Scamander," he whispered.

The receptionist flicked through some papers for about a minute and then said, "And you are?"

"I'm Rolf Scamander, her husband for crying out loud. LET ME SEE MY WIFE!"

The receptionist looked taken aback by Mr. Scamander's voice, and said, "Well... she is up in Room 367. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be waiting for you."

Without even saying thank you, Mr. Scamander came back to Lysander, Lorcan and me and told us to follow him. We ran up three flights of stairs and down the hall to room 367. "Kids, please stay out here and try not to cause to much trouble, alright?" we nodded our heads and went to sit down while Mr. Scamander went into the room where his wife was.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I think I'm going to be sick again," Lorcan stated, standing up and running over to the nearest restroom.

"Lysander, what's going on?" I asked quietly. I knew that he knew what was going on. And that it had obviously happened before.

"Lily, I don't really want to talk about it right now," was all he said, and I respected that. If he didn't want to talk about it, then I wouldn't make him. After a few minutes, Lorcan came back and sat down next to his brother, and buried his head in his hands.

I had never been good with all the touchy feely things, so it was really awkward just watching the two of them looking close to tears. I had no idea what to do.

A few minutes later, my mummy came down the hall with Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, and their daughter. My mummy ran right over to me and gave me a big hug. "Lily, it's going to be ok," she told me.

"Mommy, what is going on?" I asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Not right now, Lily, I will tell you later," she said, brushing my hair with her hand. Then she stood up and went into the rom where Mr. Scamander had disappeared into just a few minutes before. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom followed her and then it was eerily quiet again.

Venus came and sat down next to me, looking like she wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation. "Lily, do you have any idea what's going on?" she whispered so that only I could hear her.

"No. All I know is that Mrs. Scamander was passed out on the kitchen floor when I went inside." I replied, just as quietly.

"This is so scary," she said.

"How do you think I feel, huh? That's MY MUM in there after all! You two don't even know what's going on with her, so why would you even care?" Lorcan yelled at us.

"Calm down," Lysander told his brother. "This has happened before and she got all better, so why wouldn't she this time?"

"Promise?" Lorcan asked.

"Promise."

Then there was silence, yet again, except this time it lasted much longer. After half an hour I lost track.

Finally a healer came out of the room, and asked Lorcan and Lysander to come into the room. They both looked very nervous. I knew they really wanted to see their mother okay again, but at the same time, I could tell that they were scared that she wouldn't be.

Lysander was the first to get up, closely followed by his brother. The healer ushered them into the room, and then closed the door again.

"Venus, what's taking them so long?" I asked a while later, looking her right in the eye.

"I don't know," she replied, looking over to the room. Her dark black hair fell across her green eyes, but she didn't even seem to care.

"Do you know them well?" I asked, not even needing to indicate who I was talking about.

"Yeah. Last year my family and them went to America for a few months. We've been really good friends ever since."

"Did they never tell you about...this?' I asked.

"No, but I think Mummy and Daddy knew about it, and just never told me about it," Venus said.

The door to suddenly opened, revealing the two boys, my mummy, and Mrs. Longbottom. They all looked very upset, especially Lorcan.

"What happened?" Venus asked, running over to her mother.

"Venus, honey, Luna isn't going to be okay," her mother told her.

"I want to know what is going on!" she yelled.

Mrs Longbottom looked at my mother, who nodded. "Venus, Lily, Luna has a disease called Magical Seizers. It is basically when there is brain damage, sometimes you will have a seizer. I am guessing both of you know what those are. Well, if you have magical blood, the seizers are much more serious. Luna was lucky enough to not be to effected by them before, but this time it was much worse. The healer said all the noise at the party caused it to happen. When the attacks become more severe, she will start to lose her memory. The healer also said that her seizers are going to start happening more regularly, now that it has got to this stage, and there is nothing he can do about it."

I looked over to Lorcan and Lysander, who were now in tears. Like I said before, I am not good with all the touchy feely stuff, but at that moment, I ran over to the two of them and gave them both a huge hug. I knew I would definitely need a hug if it were my mum going through all of this, instead of theirs.

So now you know why I wish this day wouldn't be stuck in my head for the rest of my life.

**Remember, I am still accepting OCs for this story! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in like two months, but I do have a good reason! School just started and I have barley had time to finish my own homework, let alone find any time to write. So I apologize about a billion times for that. This chapter is a bit short, but I decided that you guys deserved another chapter so I just cut it a little short. Again, I am soo sorry and I will try to update more regularly now!**

**~LilyLuna**

Lysander and Lorcan came over to my house a lot over the next few years. My mummy said that it was good for them to keep their minds on other things than their mother's illness, but every once and a while, I could still tell they thought about her. Whenever I said anything to do with my mum, the wouldn't look me in the eyes, and wouldn't talk until I could get their minds on other things.

Lorcan was the worst, though. He would snap at practically everything Lysander said, even if it was just a suggestion of what we should play.

Their mum had been in the hospital for nearly four years now, and had had approximately a seizer once every two months, compared to the once every year or two. She was slowly starting to lose her memory, but so far she shill remembered all her friends and family.

Things seemed to be getting better, though, since Luna hadn't had a seizer in nearly five months, and some of her memories were starting to come back, but the healers still wouldn't let her leave, afraid that she would have and especially bad one while they weren't watching her.

Now it was nearly time for my brothers to head back to school, leaving me behind once again. And the worst part was, Lysander would be accompanying them this year. Mum was taking Lysander, along with Al and James to King's Cross Station, Lorcan and I were coming along too, so we could see them off.

Mr. Scamander was off on business with the Ministry, and of course, Luna was in no shape to be taking care of two eleven year old boys at the moment, so they had been staying at our house for the last few days.

Lysander looked both excited, yet miserable at the same time. I knew he had been wanting to go to Hogwarts for such a long time, but he was also scared that something would happen to his Mum.

"Lily? I don't know if I can do this," Lysander confessed to me while everybody was off chatting.

"You'll be fine, Ly. But make me a promise, yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll right everyday."

"As long as you will too!" he said, as if he were stating the obvious.

"Of course I will! Home's not going to be the same without you."

"Hey!" I heard Lorcan yell.

"Just think, in a year you and Lorcan will be coming along too!"

"I know, but it's still another whole year! I want to go now! With you!" I complained.

"I wish you could come too, Lily, but, I need someone to keep Lorcan in line!"

"Hey!" Lorcan yelled again.

"Alright..." I sighed.

"Oh, come here!" Lysander said, opening his arms wide. I ran into them, hugging him tightly.

And then, I started crying.

"Lily, why are you crying?"  
>"I'm going to bloody miss you, Ly!" I sobbed, refusing to let go of him, He and I had grown especially close over the years. Lorcan was great and all, but he kind of distanced himself from everyone. Lysander said he didn't used to be like that, but ever since their Mum was moved to St. Mungo's, he hasn't been the same. I couldn't really blame him.<p>

"I'm going to miss you too, Lils, but if you don't let go I will miss the train!" At this, I hugged him even tighter. "Lily! I can't breathe!" Ly gasped.

"Oh, sorry," I said, letting go. "Promise you'll write?" I asked him again.

"I promise," he said, "but I really have to go now." he game me one last quick hug and then went over to give his brother and my mum as hug as well.

"Lily!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw that I was Venus. Over the past four years she also had been over at our house quite often, so we had grown very close.

"Venus!" I yelled back, wiping the last of my tears away. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

"Where've you been?" I asked, letting go of her.

"Mum and Dad decided to take me to China for the summer. It was really amazing, but it would have been better if you were there too!"

"That would have been so amazing!"

"So are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" She asked me.

"No," I said sadly, "but next year I will!"

"Well that's too bad! I was hoping I would be getting another Gryffindor friend this year!"

"Who says I'm going to be Gryffindor?"

"Oh, Lily, come on! You are one of the bravest girls I know. Of course you'll be in Gryffindor!"

"Well thanks!" I said, giving her another hug. "I'll miss you. Promise me you'll write."

"Oh, I don't know. You will probably be too busy to write to little old me..."

"Promise me!"

"Ok, fine. With that attitude, you could be a Slytherin!"

I let go of her and stuck my tongue out. "Ew. I don't wanna be a Slytherin!"

"Just kidding Lils!" she exclaimed, "But I really should be going, now. The train is going to be leaving soon! Bye!"

"Bye, Venus," I said, as I watched her walk away towards the train.

"Lily! Come give me a hug!" James said shortly after. He walked over to me and gave me a huge hug that nearly suffocated me.

"James! Let go of me!" I said, struggling to escape his grasp.

"Fine, I won't hug you anymore!" he said, letting go of me and and heading off towards the train. Right before he jumped on, he turned around and waved good-bye to those of us who would not be attending Hogwarts. Albus came over to me, gave me a quick hug and then followed James onto the train. He also waved goodbye and then two of them disappeared in the train.

The whistle blew shortly after, and then the train began to move. It seemed like forever before I would be going along with them.

_Dear Lily,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing. I wish you could be here to see it with me! Al and Venus say hi and they hope you and Lorcan are having fun. I miss both of you so much, be sure to tell him that alright?_

_ Oh, and guess what? I'm in Gryffindor! I'm sure you will be too when you come! Well, I should probably head off to bed, classes start tomorrow morning!_

_ Write back soon! -Lysander_

_Dear Lysander,_

_ I'm so glad you made Gryffindor, though I kind of suspected you would. You have been so brave these last few years, there was no way you could be in any other house! Lorcan says he misses you too, but that is about all he has said since you left. He's staying in Al's room all alone now. I don't know how he is going to take it, but I hope he gets used to it. We are going to go visit your mum tomorrow, so I'll tell you how she is in the next letter._

_ Love, Lily_

_Dear Lily, _

_ How's Mum doing? Do you think she might be able to leave the hospital soon? When you see her again, tell her that I love her. _

_ -Lysander_

_Dear Lily,_

_ I thought you promised you would write everyday. Hows Mum? I need to know. Please write back soon._

_ -Lysander_

_Dear Lily,_

_ Is something wrong? Please tell me. I can't stand not knowing what is going on. Write back._

_ -Lysander_

_Lily,_

_ It's been almost two weeks. What's up? I miss talking to you. Please write back. I need to know what is going on._

_ -Ly_

I finish reading the last letter Ly sent to me. I know I should write back, but I don't know how I can. I don't want to make his life any harder than it already is. After almost ten minutes of just staring at his letter, I grab a piece of parchment and a quill and begin to write.

_Lysander,_

_ Sorry I haven't wrote for a while. Here I was thinking that it would be you that didn't have any time to write, and it ends up being me. Your mum is doing fine. She had another seizer, but it was not to serious. She had a hard time remembering where she was for a while and kept asking for your dad, but she seems better again. I don't think they are going to let her out of the hospital now for a while though. I hope your having fun, and please don't hate me for not writing._

_ Love, Lily_

I tie the letter to Whisper's leg and watch as the owl flies out into the night.

"Why are you lying to him?" I jumped at the sound of Lorcan's voice.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Why are you lying to him?" he asked in a harsher tone. "Why are you telling him Mum's alright? You know she isn't! She didn't even remember who I was when we went to see her yesterday!"

"I don't want him to worry! He needs to concentrate on his school work! Do you really want him to be worried about his mum when he could be having a great time at Hogwarts?"

"I think he deserves to know that his mum doesn't remember who he is anymore! If you were in his position, you would want to know!"

It's was quiet for a long time. Lorcan just stared at me, ashamed of what I did. Then he left, and I am alone.

Its been almost three months since I talked to Lorcan. Ever since he found out I lied to his brother, he hasn't said a word. I know he has been having a hard time, and I understand that, but I was having just as hard of a time, and it would have been nice to have someone to talk to. Plus, if his mother losing her memory wasn't enough, his father was declared missing about a month ago. Lysander still doesn't know about it. And he's going to be coming home today. I know he is going to hate me when he finds out all the secrets I've been keeping from him, but it was just to hard to tell it to him that I didn't think of the consequences of not telling him.

Lysander was devastated when he saw the state his mother was in. He was so upset about it that he didn't even care that I hadn't told him. And what's worse is that his father still hasn't shown up yet, even though he promised that he would be back for Christmas.

That year, no one was in a great mood during Christmas...

"Potter, Lily," Professor Longbottom called out, looking over at me and smiling. I nervously smiled back and made my way up to the sorting hat. The whole hall had gone quiet and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I turned around and sat down on the stool, and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head. I looked over to the Gryffindor Table, where most of my family, and Lysander were sitting, looking right back at me. When they saw me looking over at me, they all offered me a small smile, except for James. He was mouthing that if I don't get into Gryffindor, I will not wake up tomorrow.

_Ahh, another Potter. I assume you are the last one for a while? _I nodded. _Well, there is no doubt about where you belong! _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled the biggest smile I think I ever smiled that day when I saw the look on Lysander's face as I came to sit down next to him. I gave him a quick side hug, stuck my tongue out at James and then turned around to watch the rest of the sorting.

Soon Lorcan was called up and all of us started paying closer attention.

It was silent for a long time after the hat was placed on his head. All of us waited in anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like a year, the sorting hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

I was shocked. I turned around to look at Lysander. His jaw was dropped and he was just staring at his brother with disbelief in his eyes.

You could say that Lysander wasn't to happy with his brother being in Slytherin, but within a few weeks he learned to accept it. In fact, I think he was glad. Ever since that first day I met them, Lorcan just hasn't been who Lysander said he used to be.

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
